


Fireflies and Fireworks

by kylar



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, background mikasa/annie - Freeform, ereri, ereriweek, senior!levi, sophomore!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylar/pseuds/kylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi’s friends trick him into a night alone with his crush after becoming sick of them tip-toeing around each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies and Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> For Ereri week on Tumblr.
> 
> Day 4: Fireflies

**From Hanji:** We really need to do something about Levi and his crush

**From Erwin:** Like what?

**From Mike:** Do you want to set them up?

**From Hanji:** Come on guys! We have to do /something/. We sure as hell know Levi isn't going to do anything about it

**From Erwin:** What do you suggest?

**From Hanji:** I was hoping you guys would have some ideas...

**From Mike:** But this is your idea

**From Hanji:** Guuuuyyyyys seriously we need to do something and I need ideas

**From Erwin:** There's a festival in town tomorrow night.

**From Erwin:** Invite the two of them to go with us but we'll just ditch them.

**From Hanji:** THAT'S SO EVIL I LOVE IT

**From Mike:** The festival is going to be really crowded though. Levi won't make a move with all those people around.

**From Hanji:** Gdi you're right....

**From Erwin:** There's a small lake next to the festival and it's known for its fireflies this time of year. Tell them to meet us there to watch the fireflies. They'll be alone.

**From Hanji:** PERFECT. I'm going to call Levi right now

**From Erwin:** How are you going to get that kid there though? What's his name again?

**From Hanji:** The cutie patootie is Eren and he's a friend of Levi's sister. Don't worry. I'll get him there

...

**[Incoming call: Four-Eyes]**

Levi sighs and ignores the shrill of his phone. No way is he talking to Four-Eyes tonight. But then he remembers that tomorrow they are having a test in their Calculus class, and maybe she needs help studying. Levi snorts. Since when has four-eyes ever studied for anything in her entire life? Getting good grades just comes naturally to her. Lucky bitch.

Levi exhales sharply and grabs his phone, deciding to just answer the damn phone.

"What do you want, four-eyes?" he snaps into the phone. "I know you don't need to study for the exam tomorrow, but I do."

_"Jeez, touchy,"_ she says with mock sensitivity, making Levi roll his eyes. _"I was just calling to tell you that tomorrow night is the festival in town and Mike, Erwin, and I are going to the lake to watch the fireworks. The fireflies will also be out so it'll be really pretty."_

"Why are you telling me this?" Levi questions, flipping the page of his Calculus textbook.

_"Because graduation is coming up and you're all stressed about it and the AP exams and I think you need to unwind a little and what better way to do that than sit at the lake and watch fireflies and fireworks with your best friends in the whole wide world?"_ she spews out in one long breath. _"Oh, and you don't have a choice in the matter, by the way. This was just a formality call that I'll be picking you up at eight. Okay? Bye."_

She hung up before Levi could get out a single word of protest. God damn shitty four-eyes.... It doesn't matter what Hanji says, Levi doesn't _have_ to go. What is she going to do? Kidnap him? Well, knowing her, she very well might. But if she wants him to go to the lake tomorrow night that badly, then that's what she's going to have to do.

...

**[Incoming call: Unknown Number]**

Mikasa frowns, putting down her pencil and picking up her phone. "Hello?" she asks tentatively.

_"Hi! Hey. This is Levi's friend Hanji,"_ an excited voice says from the other end of the line. _"Sorry if this is weird but I got your number out of Levi's phone at school when he wasn't looking cause I have a huge favor to ask you."_

"Uhm, okay?" Mikasa replies, really confused as to what Levi's weird friend could possibly want from her. She's met Hanji a few times, and runs into her often enough at school, but they've never really talked before. Mikasa honestly wonders how it is that she and her brother became such good friends. Their personalities couldn't be more different.

_"Okay so you're friends with that Eren kid, right?"_

"Yeah...." Now she's even more confused. What does Eren have to do with all of this? She looks over at her friend, laying on her bed doing his homework. Well, he _was_ doing his homework. Now he's asleep and drooling all over his U.S. History textbook.

_"Okay, you know that Levi has a huge crush on Eren, right?"_

"Yes, I do," Mikasa frowns. She knows all too well that her brother is head-over-heels for her best friend. The only time Levi ever seems to come out of his room is when Eren is over. The only time he actually carries out full conversations is when he's talking to Eren. And Mikasa also knows that Eren has quite the crush on Levi in return. Mikasa always wondered if she should do anything about that, but had decided to let them figure it out on their own. "Where are you going with this?"

_"Well I'm taking this crush thing into my own hands. They've been tap dancing around each other for far too long. Tonight is that big festival in town, and Levi will be at that lake with all the fireflies. He thinks I'll be there with Erwin and Mike, but we're going to ditch him. I just need you to get Eren there."_

Mikasa has to admit that this doesn't sound like too bad of an idea. Even though she decided a while ago to leave matters up to the two of them, she can agree with Hanji that things have gotten a little ridiculous. It's obvious to everybody except Levi and Eren that they like each other. It's about time they get the ball rolling. Levi's about to graduate from high school. It's now or never.

"Alright. I'll get Eren there. What time?"

_"Eight. Thank you, dear!"_

Mikasa hangs up her call with Hanji and picks up her calculator. She chucks it at Eren and it bounces off his thigh, startling him awake. He snorts and sniffles, then rubs at his eyes and looks around with a half sleepy, half confused expression that's actually really cute. Honestly it's not hard to see why Levi likes him so much.

"Wha... What was that for?" Eren grumbles while attempting to clean the drool off the pages of his textbook.

"We're going to the festival tonight. Non-optional."

...

Around seven-thirty, Mikasa and Eren are in Mikasa's car on their way to pick up Annie, and head into town for the festival. Eren has never minded hanging out with Mikasa and her girlfriend, but sometimes he feels like the awkward third-wheel, especially when they are going to things like this. You normally go to festivals with your significant other, or with a large group of friends. But ah well. Eren absent-mindedly wonders if Levi will be there. But that's kind of a silly thought. Levi was at the house when they left. If he was going to the festival, wouldn't he have gone with them?

Eren tries not to think too much of Levi as they arrive at the festival. They park the car and walk the short distance to the flickering lights and rows upon rows of booths. The festival is already in full swing, the entire area packed with people. The three of them maneuver themselves through the crowds for a while, stopping every once in a while at a booth.

"Eren," Mikasa says after over an hour of wandering, drawing Eren's attention. "The fireworks are going to start in about twenty minutes. Do you want to walk out to the lake and find us a good spot to sit? Annie and I are going to get some food and then we'll join you."

Eren nods. He has a feeling that Mikasa isn't being truthful, that she just wants some alone time with her girlfriend at the festival. But Eren doesn't mind. It'll actually be nice to get away from these throngs of people. The lake is beautiful, and he doesn't mind sitting on its shore and watching the firework show, even if it is by himself.

He leaves the other two and heads out to the lake. The lights of the festival begin to fade behind him, but never too much that he can't see where he's going. He walks around the shore of the lake, heading to the opposite side so that he can get a nice view over the lake and back to the festival where the fireworks show will be.

There are a few other people out here, mostly couples who probably wanted some private time away from the crowds, but they are few and far between. When Eren reaches the other side of the lake, he starts to look for a nice spot where he can take a seat. There's only one other person out here, and they're sitting by themselves. Eren decides to walk around them and look for a secluded spot a little further down. But as he gets closer to the figure sitting in the grass, he realizes with a start that he knows exactly who that person is. He can clearly make out his tell-tale undercut, and the features of his face are just barely visible in the dim light from the festival, but it's enough.

Eren hesitates for a long minute, then makes up his mind to take a seat by his best friend's older brother and his secret crush. Levi looks up when Eren takes a seat next to him and offers him a small smile before looking back out across the lake.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Eren asks.

"I could ask you the same thing," is Levi's response.

Eren rolls his eyes. "I came with Mikasa and Annie. They're still at the festival getting food. They said they'd come meet me out here, but I think that was just a lie and that they just wanted some alone time without their obnoxious third wheel."

Levi snorts. "I came with Hanji, Mike, and Erwin, but the assholes ditched me. I have no idea where they went. I don't exactly mind though. I'd rather not deal with the crowd of sweaty, dirty strangers."

Eren chuckles, and Levi shoots him a look that Eren can't quite make out in the dark.

"You think that's funny?"

"You have to admit that that's kind of funny," Eren giggles. "Hey, I got ditched too, remember?"

Levi nods slightly and turns his glare away from Eren. They sit in a companionable silence that starts to grow awkward after a few minutes. Eren knows that Levi could go all night without saying another word, so he decides that he's going to have to be the one to break this silence before it gets any more awkward.

"So Mikasa said that there's supposed to be a lot of fireflies on this lake? I haven't seen any though."

"They come and they go. They were out about ten minutes ago. They should reappear soon," Levi replies.

And sure enough, just as Levi finishes speaking, a few softly glowing dots appear near the water's edge. The numbers multiply until there are hundreds of them, swarming all over the shore and water. Their lights are reflected on the water's surface, their numbers seeming to double. Eren watches in fascination as some drift further up the shore towards the two of them. They dance around Eren's head, and one even lands on Levi's knee.

The two fall into casual conversation, their voices never raising above whispers as the fireflies float around them. Levi makes a few deadpan jokes, and Eren snorts in laughter, causing the fireflies to flee temporarily.

Suddenly light erupts in the sky, followed by a loud bang. The two look up to see the first firework fading away, quickly followed by a few more. The fireflies seem to grow excited, and even more come out of hiding. It truly is a beautiful sight, and Eren finds that he's really happy he's witnessing this with Levi.

He turns to look at the older student, watching his profile as Levi watches the fireworks light the sky. His heart is racing, and he's not really sure why. All he knows is that he really wants to lean in and close the distance between the two of them.

As if reading his mind, Levi suddenly turns to look at him. His eyes burn with determination as Levi takes hold of the back of Eren's neck and pulls him into a kiss. It's soft at first, but then grows more heated and more passionate as their lips move with each other. When Levi's tongue flicks across Eren's lower lip, he doesn't hesitate in parting his lips for Levi.

When they finally pull apart from each other, the simply stare, no words to be found. The fireworks bang and echo overhead, but neither student really notices them anymore. Eren is the one to break the trance, looking back out at the swarm of fireflies over the lake as his cheeks grow hot.

He can hear Levi sigh as he too turns forward again to watch the fireflies. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Don't apologize," Eren cuts him off. "I.... Thank you."

"Tch," Levi snorts. "Don't thank me, brat."

Eren chuckles, and the two watch the fireflies dance in companionable silence. The fireworks continue to explode in the sky, filling the silence of the night. Eren can swear he feels Levi's eyes boring into him, but he doesn't look, instead watching the fireflies.

"They really are beautiful," Eren finally says.

The eyes don't leave him as Levi murmurs his response. "They are."


End file.
